


Through The Eyes Of Reed

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Season 3 drabble posteps. (2003-2004)





	1. The Frustration Of The Expanse (3.01 "The Xindi")

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: 2004 ASCEML GO award, Best Series/Suite  


* * *

Frustration...that's what I'm feeling right now. 

I've been accused of being "over cautious" by the captain. My competency has been called into question by Major Hayes. And we've been unable to learn anything new about finding the Xindi. 

And on top of it all, I've been unable to help Trip deal with his sister's death. I know he's not sleeping well, but I've been unable to help...he won't let me _in_ any more.

Perhaps it's this place...this Delphic Expanse...driving us all a bit mad.

Or perhaps I _am_ incompetent...both professionally, and in my personal relationships.


	2. The Look In His Eyes (3.02 "Anomaly")

We lost a good man today. Amazingly, he was our first. That fact makes me optimistic that we'll survive our mission, yet not without suffering losses and undergoing changes. 

But what is life without change? 

I see them in us all, but most especially in the captain. He's not the man I once complained about; the man who wanted to be a friend to each of us more than he wanted to be our commander. I never would have expected _that_ man to resort to torture. Yet today, he did...and the look in his eyes...it made me shudder.


	3. Post Transmutation Recovery (3.03 "Extinction")

Recovery is slower than I'd like, but day by day, I'm seeing improvement. My memory of my time planet side is sketchyâ€”overshadowed by the drive to return to Urquatâ€”that drive is still there, but controllable now. The Doctor assures me that it, along with all traces of the virus, will soon be gone.

I find it quite disconcerting that the Captain has insisted that a sample of the virus be kept in stasisâ€”I consider it a security hazard, as well as a health risk. Call me paranoid, but I must also question his motivation for its preservation.


	4. Rajiin's Enchantment (3.04 "Rajiin" 1)

I don't understand how I missed it...I _should_ have realized that something was wrong when Rajiin escaped so easily. But, just like the captain, I was enchanted by her...there was _something_ about her that blinded me from the truth.

The fact that she was working with the Xindi never even crossed my mind. Here I am, the head of security, completely duped by a pretty face. It's inexcusable! 

I don't care if it was unavoidable, due to alien physiology. In the future, I must be more prepared...we can't afford to be caught off guard like this again.


	5. The Love I Dare Not Speak Of (3.04 "Rajiin" 2)

OK...as Trip so eloquently put it, it's none of my business...but dammit, I thought we were friends, and as his friend, I thought he would like to know about the rumors his late-night rendezvous in T'Pol's quarters are conjuring up.

I keep telling myself that there must be an explanation besides the obvious...after all, I thought that...well, let's just say I didn't think that T'Pol was his type. Hell, he as much as said so not long ago. We were _this_ close to...

But he's changed. The man I loved disappeared the day Earth was attacked.


	6. Motivation (3.05 "Impulse")

The Seleyaâ€”signs of destruction evident upon approach, but they didn't prepare me for the overall devastation...especially to the crew. Rescue became a fight for our lives. With Hawkins injured, and T'Pol losing her grip on reality, we were left with few options...the Captain utilized the only path open to us if we were to save T'Pol from sharing their fate.

It's ironic that the one element that could save us from the anomalies of this space is the same element that poisoned the Vulcans...heaven help us if Phlox can't come up with a vaccine for T'Pol.


	7. Left Alone In Exile (3.06 "Exile")

As soon as Hoshi returned, I apologized for doubting her. 

One would think that with everything we've experienced out here, I would have given her the benefit of a doubt regarding what she'd seen, instead of assuming that she'd been hallucinating. The fact that the doctor agreed with my assessment didn't alter the facts any.

But I find it troubling that Tarquin is able to contact her as he does. She has refused to stay with him, but I wonder if he'll continue, hoping that one day, his persistence will pay off, and she will join him in his exile.


	8. Friend Or Foe? (3.07 "The Shipment")

I seem to have found a kindred spirit in Major Hayes, for he shares my apprehension over leaving this processing facility intact. Intellectually, I understand the Captain's reasons, but understanding does nt ease my mind.

But as Gralik said, not all Xindi are alike. If both of our people are to survive, we must start by trusting one another. Gralik took the first step by trusting us, when he did not have to. His actions bought us some time...and a possible means of finding the weapon. He's proven to be a powerful ally...if he hasn't double-crossed us already.


	9. Twilight Remembered (3.08 "Twilight")

What a bizarre dream I had...the captain suffering from some kind of odd amnesia...T'Pol in command when the Xindi attacked...Earth destroyed...humanity nearly extinct. 

It took our convoy of refugees over a year to reach Ceti Alpha 5. The other ships never made it.

It was almost a relief to see Archer go with the refugees...his inability to remember anything for more than a few hours was painful to bear. I don't know how T'Pol endured it for so many years.

* * *

I shake my head, and look in the mirror...and think about growing a beard.


	10. A Long Way From Home (3.09 "North Star" 1)

In the midst of our search for the Xindi weapon, we are reminded that we're still explorers. And although our first priority _should_ have been to continue our search, these were humans...straight out of our past. We couldn't let this opportunity pass.

I was uneasy letting the landing party go without me, but the captain so eloquently reminded me that I'd hardly fit in...one word, and I would let anyone withing earshot know that I didn't belong.

Of course, we eventually revealed our true nature...I suppose it was the only option. We're just lucky nobody was killed.


	11. Stunned (3.09 "North Star" 2)

I do like the advantages our phase pistols afford us...their 'stun' capability makes the taking of hostages a moot point. Admittedly, the look on T'Pol's captor's face was worth the discomfort I caused her; no doubt he found my actions quite 'cold'. 

When she revived, she said she understood and would have done the same, in my position. Nonetheless, I felt an apology was due her. 

I went to her quarters, only to discover she was not alone. He claims there is nothing going on between them, but I know what I see...and what my gut tells me.


	12. More Than Human (3.10 "Similitude")

I told myself I wouldn't let it bother meâ€”after all, it would only be a simulation of Trip, not the real thing. We knew, going in, that 'Sim', as the Doctor named it, would live out it's entire life in the span of two weeks. 

What we didn't know was how that short life would affect us.

Watching him grow, I found myself caring for him; seeing traces of my friend in the boy. His mannerisms; his speech patterns; his brilliance. It was disconcerting seeing Trip's memories surfacing; painful watching him dieâ€”yet _he_ lives on now...in Trip.


	13. A Skeptic's Acceptance (3.11 "Carpenter Street")

I must admit, I've been nearly as skeptical about the possibilities of time-travel as T'Pol. Even after seeing some of the artifacts left behind by Daniels, I doubted. But this...three unconscious Xindi, an unknown virus, and equipment that I cannot begin to comprehend, all appearing in the Captain's office just moments after Trip left it....well, I don't know.

The fact that there is no other explanation, and that T'Pol claims to have joined the Captain on his journey into the past, lead me to believe it is true...but that doesn't make my acceptance any easier to rationalize.


	14. Fight For Freedom (3.12 "Chosen Realm")

I've read my history, but never thought I'd see such religious fanaticism in person. The idea of ones personal beliefs becoming so all-consuming boggles the mind. 

Perhaps I never believed in anything strongly enough. 

Be that as it may...I _do_ believe in freedom...which is why my incarceration riled me so. When at last the Captain released me, I was grateful, and ready for action. With the help of the MACO's, we made short work of liberating the bridge.

The devastation of their world shook me...that _could_ have been our own, had we not learned benevolence in time.


	15. Duplicitous Allies (3.13 "Proving Ground")

I'm glad I trusted my instincts. Lord knows how long it would have taken to fix our sensors, if I hadn't been watching her...I just wish I had caught her in the act. Perhaps we could have prevent Shran from his duplicity, and we'd still have the Xindi weapon.

On the bright side, someone over there kindly sent us all the information they gathered on it, before it was destroyed. The captain believes it was Shran...I tend to think it was Talas. 

I suppose it doesn't really matter, as long as the information helps Earth devise proper defenses.


	16. Exquisite Deception (3.14 "Stratagem")

My assessment of the Captain's ability to command has been, at times, quite unfavorable. I've even accused him of being overly reckless and lacking proper discipline. But I have to admit, although I don't always agree with his methods, he has proven they work.

Case in pointâ€”this latest intelligence gathering scheme was brilliant! The simulation nearly flawless. Who knows how much more information we could have garnered from the Xindi, had the radiation not caused a malfunction.

Of course, we still do not know if the coordinates will, in fact, lead us to the weapon...but we have hope.


	17. Uneasy Truce (3.15 "Harbinger")

From the moment Major Hayes arrived, he's been trying to usurp my authority concerning ship's security. He denies it, of course, but it's quite obvious. Why else would he try to impress the Captain with his "superior" training...going behind my back, making me look uncooperative if I don't agree with his training plans. Hell, putting me on the spot with that unfamiliar simulation, making it look like I couldn't hit the brood side of a barn at twenty paces. That was bloody unfair of him...

But I suppose the Captain's right. We _do_ have to learn to work together.


	18. Both Sides Of The Big Sleep (3.16 "Doctor's Orders")

While Tucker and T'Pol were concerned over Phlox running the ship on his own, my main concern was security...I said as much to Phlox when he came to put me under, and tried to persuade him to wake me, should there be a problem. Apparently, the others had been making similar requests...out of concern for our safety, he refused.

* * *

Upon waking, Phlox assured me all went well...but later, over dinner, he requested my assistance in devising a search plan for the ship, in case he's ever in this situation again. Something must have happened to frighten him.


	19. After The Mutiny (3.17 "Hatchery")

Mutiny...an ugly word, full of negative connotations. Historically, the mutineers were always in the wrong.

History _could_ be mistaken.

Be that as it may, I cannot fault Hayes for supporting the Captain...had I not been on the receiving end of his paranoia, I probably would have opted to do things "by the book" as well. It's what we are taught, after all. 

In any case, Hayes and I have gained a bit of respect for one another...and perhaps even a certain level of trust. At least I think so...I can only hope he feels the same.


	20. Unshed Tears (3.18 "Azati Prime" 1)

I don't know which was harder to watch...the Captain going off to sacrifice himself for the benefit of mankind, or T'Pol's inability to face the reality of his decision. I must admit, her reaction surprised me. I expected her to be logically cool; fully understanding his motives. 

After all, since this mission started, circumstances have forced him to be the instrument of too many atrocities...he could not order the death of one of his own. 

He made the only decision he could, yet she left the bridge, when we needed her strength. 

Could she have feelings for him?


	21. Falling Back To Plan B (3.18 "Azati Prime" 2)

Archer's clandestine assault an apparent failure, T'Pol has opted for diplomacy. At this time, I doubt talking will do any good, especially if they know we tried to blow up the weapon. But T'Pol is stubborn...as stubborn as the Captain was. Once her mind is set, there's no changing it.

Suddenly, Xindi ships appear all around us...we hail them, but they attack!

If we can survive this bombardment, perhaps we will be able to persuade them to listen to reason

...but there are hull breaches all over the ship 

...survival is looking like a long shot right now...


	22. Damage Of The Soul (3.19 "Damage")

I hate to admit it, but the Captain was right...no matter how much I wish there had been another way. We did what we had to do to save Earth. I know we've crossed a line...one we never would have even considered just a few short months ago. 

It frightens me to think we were capable of this act of...well, piracy, for lack of a better term. In any case, we were successful, but will we prevent the destruction of Earth? And in the end, one must ask, at what cost? Have we lost our own humanity?


	23. Battered (3.20 "The Forgotten")

The ship is in bad shape, but I'm pleased with the speed in which my team repaired the weapons...if only they had proven to be more effective against the Xindi in the first place. Sad to say, we are no match for them if they should attack again... _especially_ with our defenses in such ill repair.

Unfortunately, according to Degra, we may face another opponent as we enter the nebula. Since he deemed it necessary to warn us, I can only assume we may be a grave danger...and I wonder if the ship is up to the task.

Regret (3.21 "E2")

To die alone...deep down, I always assumed I would do so, but to know...it is disconcerting. Of course, that was just one possible outcome, and since we _weren't_ thrown back in time...

Nonetheless, the idea of "pairing-up" is now on everyone's mind. For some, it's still a matter of finding the right person...but for me...well, I've lost my chance, it seems. I should have made my feelings known long before this. Speaking up now is pointless. Trip and T'Pol have seen the fruit of their union, and would be foolish to deny themselves that life together.


	24. Not Lost In Vain (3.22 "The Council")

Our mission to the sphere was a success, albeit not without another casualty. The numbers are mounting, and I wonder if I can take much more. 

I know T'Pol's wordsâ€” _"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few"_ â€”were said to comfort me. Intellectually, I see the merit of such a philosophy, but...emotionally...well, I find it difficult to derive justification for Hawkins' death, given the circumstances. 

So many have lost their lives in this cause, and our future is still so uncertain. But we must prevail...else the lives already lost will be in vain.


	25. A Man Of Honor (3.23 "Countdown")

Hayesâ€”in death, I find myself finally understanding him, and wishing I had more time to know him better. He was an honorable man, who felt just as responsible for safeguarding the lives of this crew as I do. His self sacrifice, to save Hoshi, will not be forgotten.

I must admit, however, that I feared resentment from his team when I brought them the news of his death; I needn't have worried. No accusations; no anger; no questions. When I asked for volunteers, not a single one held back. Commendable and honorable, to the last. Hayes would be proud.


	26. The Price Of Our Success (3.24 "Zero Hour")

Our long journey nearly over, we are overwhelmed by grief. Our Captain was lost...the instant the Xindi weapon exploded, we knew it. Telling the others of his fate, when we reunited with ENTERPRISE, was the hardest things I had ever done.

Well, not quite...the hardest thing I had ever done was let the Captain remain behind to set the charges. I should have insisted...but then, that was one of the things I'd come to admire about the Captain; his "hands-on" style of command.

Ah, there's Earth now...so beautiful...but something's wrong. We are greeted with silence...


End file.
